the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis
Mavis is a current member of the North Western Railway. She arrived on Sodor to help with the workload at the Ffarquhar Quarry, and has seemed to make good friends with all of the engines, except for James. Personality Mavis shows respect for the steam engines, and unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. She is a reliable, honest, and hard-working engine. Mavis is a mature diesel, and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. Appearances Season 1 "Keep On Keeping On" Mavis first appears being lowered onto the tracks, greeting the engines waiting to meet her. Later, while talking to BoCo, she compliments his ability to handle Bill and Ben. When James arrives at the quarry, she attempted to make friends with him, much to the others' disapproval. She is quickly shot down and insulted by James, and as he leaves, she pushes her feelings of hurt down and proceeds with the workload. "Dishonor" Mavis oils through Elsbridge Station with a small goods train, passing Thomas, Molly, and Bill. "World Order - Part 2" Mavis is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines. Confused, she tries to ask Thomas what's happening. Just then, Henry quiets them all down and explains. Mavis and the others are shocked to learn of Diesel 10. She is one of the first engines to step up to protect Sodor, and she joins in with the cheers and whistles as the engines stand together. "Mysteries Begin" Mavis is shocked when she finds out that Diesel is working with Diesel 10. Later, she is present for the Sodor evacuation, and stays behind when Henry takes a small group of engines out in search of Diesel. "For A Brighter Future" At the Docks, Mavis is relieved when Gordon and Henry return safely, and when Gordon alerts them about the diesels, she prepares to fight. Mavis supports Edward's idea of bashing into the diesels. As the fight begins, Mavis biffs a diesel to protect Henry and Violet. "The Fire In All Of Us" Mavis and Toby continue attacking the evil diesels. She stops, exhausted, exclaiming that there are too many diesels. Her and Toby then retreat. Some time later, Emily and Rosie meet up with her and Toby. Mavis then races off, saving Lady. Suddenly, a second diesel bumps her down another track. The others presume her to be dead, and leave. After that, Mavis pulls up behind Thomas, Edward, and Percy, trying to attract their attention, but some diesels block her path. She hits one, but then is forced to flee in another direction. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mavis has killed: * At least 3 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang * Donald * Toby * Diesel * Iron Bert * Bill List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Keep On Keeping On" * "Dishonor" (No Lines) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" * "The Fire In All Of Us" Trivia * Mavis is the first engine to receive a formal introduction in the series. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown